


I Have A Date?

by LibKat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibKat/pseuds/LibKat
Summary: Felicity gets asked out.  Oliver is an idiot.





	I Have A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The copyright to the characters in Arrow belongs to a whole bunch of people who aren’t me. I will return them undamaged to DC Entertainment, et al. when I am done playing with them.
> 
> This story is not meant to be congruent with the Christopher Nolan Batman universe. But if you want to picture Christian Bale, who am I to stop you?
> 
> This was meant to be a chapter in a larger work that I'm never going to finish. But I like it enough to post it by itself.
> 
> Setting the stage: Time is mid-season 2. Oliver and Sara have broken up, but she's still part of the team. Bruce Wayne is meeting with Queen Consolidated to talk about what to do with the earthquake machine technology. Isabel Rochev has been a bitch in the meeting. Felicity has been her usual self.

The lair was relatively quiet, Felicity noticed, as she ran her standard system diagnostics. Oliver was using a polishing cloth on the new batch of arrowheads he’d finished sharpening. Digg had a hip hitched on one the end of the desk browsing through something on his phone. Probably messages from Lyla, given the goofy little grin on his face. Near Digg’s feet, Roy sat crosslegged, his lower lip tucked between his teeth as he practiced placing small, precise stitches in one of his ripped up red hoodies. Sara was lounging belly down on the other end of the desk, browsing through the latest issue of Elle, pointing out things she thought Felicity might find interesting.

Just an unusual slow night for Team Arrow.

The chime of Felicity’s phone caught everyone’s attention. She picked it up, noticing the unknown caller message on the screen.

“Go for Smoak.” Felicity was trying out a new greeting. She wasn’t sure if it was working for her.

The voice on the other end of the call startled her to instant attention. “Yes, hi,” she said breathlessly. “No, no, it’s not too late to call me. I was awake.”

“Really?!” Her voice squeaked up towards a register only dogs can hear. She cleared her throat. _Try for some semblance of cool here, girl_. “Yes, I think I’d like that. No, no, why would he mind?”

She listened for a couple more moments. “Great … okay … I’ll see you then.” Felicity ended the call, shook her head to clear it and then turned in her chair towards Sara.

“I have a date with Bruce Wayne.”

“Shut the fuck up!!!!!”

Behind them arrowheads pinged on the floor.

“I know, right.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow night, 8 o’clock.”

“Oh my God, that’s hardly any time at all!”

“I know, right!” Felicity’s voice was edging towards panic.

“Where’s he taking you?”

“He didn’t say. You know Bruce Wayne will take me somewhere great, not just nice, but great. I’ve got to go shopping. Oh, God, it’s almost midnight. The stores are all closed. I don’t have anything to wear.” Felicity was almost wailing at the end.

Digg interrupted the girly freak out. “That’s not true, Felicity. You look great in lots of stuff.”

He got twin withering looks from the females.

“Great, yeah, but not a _date with **Bruce Wayne**_ great.” Sara answered for them both. “I mean he’s a whole other level of man.”

“Excuse me!” Oliver sounded offended. “ Billionaire philanthropist business mogul sitting right here. Felicity goes places with me all the time.”

“That’s business stuff. I have to look business-y. This is a date. A big date. A HUGE date. Oh God, maybe I should cancel.” Felicity wrung her hands.

Sara knelt down in front of Felicity’s chair. “Breathe, sweetie, breathe. We’ll take care of it. You’re going to go home right now, drink a glass of wine and get a decent night’s sleep. Thea and I will pick you up tomorrow morning at nine to start shopping. The best boutiques in town will do anything Thea Queen asks including opening early.”

“Oliver, she’s taking the whole day off tomorrow.” Sara shot him a side glance, daring him to protest.

Oliver duly protested. “C’mon. He’s just a guy. Puts his pants on just like the rest of us.”

Sara’s eyes lost focus for a moment. She murmured on a sigh. “Bruce Wayne’s pants …”

Roy piped up from his position on the floor. “Don’t fight it, man, there’s something about that guy gets women all crazy. Heck, he’s even Thea’s freebie.”

Digg arched an eyebrow. “Her freebie?”

Roy explained. “Yeah, you know, the famous person who you’d get to do it with, no harm, no foul, even if you’re exclusive with somebody else. Wayne is Thea’s freebie.”

Oliver closed his eyes, looking pained. “I did not need to know that about my sister.”

Roy smiled. “Emilia Clarke is mine.”

“Ah, Khaleesi. She can be my freebie, too.” Sara said with a wicked grin.

“Could we please get back on track with my panicking!” Felicity was almost hyperventilating. “I’ve got a date with somebody’s freebie, for God’s sake. That doesn’t happen to normal girls like me.

Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity, rubbing her back to calm her down. “Don’t worry, sweetie, we got this. Bruce Wayne won’t know what hit him. Now, I have to ask. When was the last time you waxed?”

Felicity blushed crimson. “Sara!”

Digg threw up his hands. “Okay, I’m out of here if you’re going to discuss grooming the lady parts.”

“Typical male. Wants to enjoy it, doesn’t want to hear how it happens.” Sara huffed.

Roy smirked up at Sara, put his hands over his ears and started singing “La, lala, lala.”

Felicity buried her flaming face in Sara’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to answer. I’ll call first thing. They'll fit you in for me. First shopping, then waxing, a facial, mani-pedi, the full work up at my salon. Now get your purse and I’ll bum a ride home with you.”

“Wait a minute.” Oliver said. “I’m not so sure I like this guy swooping in and trying to steal one of my key employees. QC can’t possibly afford to lose …” His voice trailed off as he registered the shocked gasps of every one of his friends.

The blush on Felicity’s face drained, leaving only two bright spots high on her cheekbones. “I’ll see you at the car, Sara.” She rushed to the stairs.

Sara walked over to Oliver and smacked him upside the head. “Asshole! Just for that she’s taking the day after tomorrow off too.”

She actually flounced off. There was no other word for it. Oliver didn’t think he’d ever seen anybody in black leather pants flounce before.

Roy looked up at Oliver from the floor. “Oh, man, that was harsh.”

“What? What’d I say?”

Digg looked out from his facepalm. “Oliver, you basically implied that the only reason Bruce Wayne would ask out the beautiful and amazing Felicity Smoak is to offer her a job.”

“That’s not what I meant! C’mon, nobody would think that.”

Roy responded. “Dude, that’s exactly what it sounded like. Hell, Wayne ought to be grateful to you. You just guaranteed that he’s gonna get the full Felicity Smoak Experience tomorrow night.  You know, ride the all the rides, get all the cotton candy he can eat... She’s gonna need that extra day off. You dumbass.” Roy knotted off the thread, folded up his hoodie and headed upstairs to see how Thea’s night was going in Verdant.

Digg pocketed his phone, picked up his jacket, then shook his head at Oliver. “Roy’s right. Dumbass.”

Oliver was left alone, looking down at Felicity’s desk computer screen still glowing with the program she’d failed to close.

“Oh, shit.”

 


End file.
